The marauders story
by vuzznut
Summary: The marauders haved a arrived at Hogwarts and it will followed the life of the marauders, this a preTimewarp it will build up to Timewarp when they go into the future. Bad summary. But a good story.


**A/N hey every one this is a new story.**

**This is Bluey one of my muse.**

**She will be help me with this story **

**Oh I don't own any of these characters they belong to J.K Rowling. Please Read and Review this story.**

**Chapter One**

**The letters**

Late one summers evening Remus Lupin was asleep. He woke up with a startle from having a nightmare and he saw a pair of great yellow eyes staring at him. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Mr and Mrs Lupin came running into the room looking all worried and scared, but when they saw the owl they both just laughed. Remus was wondering what they were laughing about. He took the letter from the owl and read it aloud.

Dear Mr Lupin,

We please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1st of September. We await your owl by no later 31st July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"But how can I go when I'm a werewolf?" asked the young Remus.

"Remus we will contract Prof. Dumbledore and tell him that you have been bitten by a werewolf." Said Mrs Lupin

Mean while another little boy on the other side of England was screaming at his older sister when an owl hit him square in the head. This Little boy was Peter Pettigrew a very short and fat. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and the owl landed on his stomach. Peter reached out and grabbed the letter from the owl's mouth.

There was a boy who was sitting in a chair very quietly reading a book when an owl landed beside him.

"What did the owl brought, Severus?' asked his father, which looked very sterned.

This was the young Severus Snape just received a letter.

"Father, I just be accepted in Hogwarts." Said Severus

In house far away that looks so normal and nothing strange will happen to a young red hair and green eye girl. Her named is Lily Evans she was with her sister Petunia they were playing with Barbie dolls. When an owl flew through the window and landed beside then. Petunia Screamed but Lily thought what a pretty animal would be doing in her house. There was a letter in the owl's month.

Their Parents came running into there daughters room. Saw lily patting the owl and holding a letter. She was reading the letter out loud and was surprised that she was invited to go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"This must be some kind of joke!" exclaimed Mr Evans as there last names was Evans.

"Dad it says there will be a person come to pick me up tomorrow about going to this school." Lily said

"If this person comes then you may go, Lily." Said Mrs Evans

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASSES DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Screamed Mrs Potter

James and Sirius looked at each other wondering what they had done wrong this time. As they went down stairs into the dinning room the.

"James and Sirius your Hogwarts lets have just arrived." Mrs Black snarled as she handed the letter to the boys.

"We are going to Hogwarts! We are going to Hogwarts!" James and Sirius sang as they ran around the dinning room.

The following day the Evans house there was a knock on the door. Lily ran to the door to open it, to see who it was at the door. When she opened the door there stood very stunned looking lady.

"Are you Lily Evans?" inquired the lady.

"Yes I am, may I asked who are you?" asked Lily

"I am Professor McGonagall and I'm here to day to take you to get your school supplies for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry." Said McGonagall

"Come into the lounge room and wait I will go and get my parents." Lily said, as she directed McGonagall into the lounge room to sit down.

Lily went to get her parents for the kitchen.

"Hello I'm Martha Evans and this is my husband Edward Evans. So the Hogwarts is a real school." Said Martha

"Yes, Hogwarts is a real place and it very private school for only for students that have magical power we will help then controlled there powers so that they want have any accidents." McGonagall said

"Where would you take my daughter to get all her supplies?" asked Edward

"I would be taking her to Diagram Ally. Where she can get all of her supplies that on the list." McGonagall said

"What list?" Lily asked

"The list was with the letter. I have one here to of all the things you need to get." McGonagall said as she handed over the letter.

Lily takes the letter from the hand of Prof. McGonagall and she reads it out load.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) _by Miranda Gosshawk_

The History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Begginers' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One thousond Magical Herbs an Fungi _by Phyllid Spore_

Magical Drafts and potions _by Arsemius Jigger_

Fantasic Beast and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BOOMSTICKS

"Why would you need a broomstick?" asked Lily

"There is a game in the Wizardry world called Quidditch that you play on broomsticks." Professor McGonagall said.

"Is there, that sounds like fun" Lily said.

"Yes, but as you heard first years aren't allowed to own their own broomsticks." Professor McGonagall said

**-TBC-**

**A/N I shall finished the chapter here for now **

**Summary for the next chapter:**

**Lupins are with Prof. Dumbledore discussing about Remus secret.**

**Don't forget to review this story.**


End file.
